Alterando el Tiempo
by ladygon
Summary: El capitán Flint va en busca de una bruja para que lo ayude en su guerra, pero ella le da una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Viajar por el tiempo nunca fue fácil, mucho menos si significa ver al amor de su vida. Segundo fic de la serie "Burlando el Destino". FlintHamilton. Slash.
1. Viajando por el tiempo

**Alterando el Tiempo**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Black Sails. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Aquí el segundo fic de esta serie llamada "Burlando al Destino", espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: Viajando por el tiempo.**

Viajar en el tiempo era un acto imposible, pero ahí estaba James frente a una bruja muy poderosa, quien le ofrecía un deseo al capitán pirata más temible de todo el caribe. El capitán Flint fue a esa isla en busca de aliados para su guerra y encontró una elección.

—Puedo ayudarte en tu guerra, o… —dijo la bruja—. Puedo enviarte al pasado y darte la oportunidad de salvar a quienes amas. Elige.

—No puedes cambiar el pasado, eso no existe. No mientas, bruja —recriminó Flint.

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero depende de ti la forma como cambiará.

Flint no le creía nada. Fue Silver, quien le dijo que aceptara lo segundo, porque no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Flint.

—Es cierto. No tienes nada que perder. Lo peor que sucedería es que volverías a este lugar y tendría que ayudarte en la guerra.

Flint sonrió incrédulo. Si la bruja quería jugar, poniendo a prueba su poder, sería interesante de ver. De todas formas no lo creía y ganaría una aliada poderosa para la guerra. Así que aceptó viajar en el tiempo. La bruja dibujó un pentagrama en el suelo, dijo sus hechizos entre una nube de humo. Tan espeso era el humo que cuando se disipó, quedó paralizado.

Estaba en el barco de la _Royal Navy_ de regreso a Londres. Vestía su uniforme de teniente de la marina y volvía a ser James McGraw, solo que no era el teniente, sino el capitán pirata Flint en el pellejo del teniente McGraw con todo el conocimiento del futuro a suceder. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—¿Se encuentra bien teniente? —preguntó un subordinado.

James lo miró y el odio bajó a su vientre. Odiaba a todos sus compañeros, incluso más de cuánto los odiaban ellos a él, en ese tiempo. Solo le mandó una mirada asesina al oficial y siguió en su posición. Debía pensar, lo demás era una tontera.

Esa noche llegaría a puerto, esa noche llegaría a Londres y esa noche vería a Thomas. Su Thomas vivo, joven, con ese idealismo puro, con esa pureza de espíritu. Su Thomas hermoso como el sol. Llegó a suspirar de pensarlo. Tanto tiempo pasado y el sentimiento era el mismo. La melancolía, la tristeza y la felicidad, juntas. Ahora debía mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en cómo salvar a Thomas.

Podría llegar y matarlos a todos. Matar a Peter Ashe por traidor, e ir al almirantazgo para matar al conde. Eso sería fácil, también mataría a Hennessey, ese tipo ya no significaba nada para él, solo un traidor más en la lista, cuando debió darle su apoyo, hizo lo contrario, y pensar que lo consideraba como un padre. Vaya que fue estúpido, un completo idiota en confiar en ellos. En este instante, en este tiempo, era él, James Flint, quien los despreciaba a todos ellos. Después, podría huir hacia Nassau, no se veía tan difícil. El problema era Thomas.

Podría llevarse a Thomas a Nassau, pero muerto su padre, podría vivir en Londres sin obstáculo. Ser el gran político que siempre fue, quizás haría algo grande. Le gustaba esa idea, aunque no confiaba en Inglaterra. Inglaterra era una perra, no dejaría en paz a Thomas, lo atacarían de alguna forma e incluso, podrían culparlo de la muerte de su padre. Veía claramente, a Thomas, preso por cualquier cosa que quisieran achacarle. A Thomas lo aplastarían, era demasiado precioso para vivir en ese mundo desgraciado. No lo merecían ¿Por qué debería dejárselo a ellos? Debería llevárselo lejos. Quizás huir los dos a Nassau con Miranda, pero ella odiaba su vida en Nassau ¿Tendría alguna diferencia si estuviera a Thomas con ella?

También podría matar al conde y culpar a otro. Él era un asesino muy eficaz, matar era fácil, solo disparar o un espadazo y listo, sangre por todos lados. Un guerrero con experiencia en el campo de batalla. Matar furtivamente, un homicidio planificado, nunca le resultaría. Trató con Gates y nadie le creyó un pepino, e incluso, disfrazando la cosa como un accidente, lo culpaban, o cuando ni siquiera tenía la intención y parecía que quería salvar en vez de matar, como le sucedió con Billy, lo culpaban. Un desastre cuando quería ocultar un homicidio. Rodó los ojos con frustración. Mejor era matar al conde y a Peter de la misma forma como los mató antes. Sería fácil, porque ya sabía dónde encontrarlos.

¿Y si desapareciera él? Si James McGraw moría, Thomas dejaría de estar en peligro de ser enviado al manicomio. Podría fingir su muerte, luego escabullirse en la mansión para hablar con Thomas y ponerlo en sobre aviso. Dejarlo junto con Miranda en Londres para que sigan con su hermosa vida y él convertirse en Flint. Matar a sus enemigos en cuanto pueda. Thomas esperaría su momento, e incluso, podría llegar a ser el gobernador de Nassau. Parecía un buen plan, salvo que no confiaba en Inglaterra. La maldita haría algo para fastidiarlo ¡Cuánto la odiaba! ¡Quería destruirla! ¡Quería quemarla! ¡Quería…!

Los dientes apretados del teniente sacaban un gruñido de su garganta. Ahora mismo quería matar a alguien, quizás al oficial de hace un rato.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para decidir lo que haría. Como Flint no tenía dudas, pero como McGraw había cosas que no podía hacer. Si la solución era hacerse el muerto, debía ser ahora ya. Ahora que estaba navegando, porque faltaba poco para llegar.

Una cosa estaba clara, Thomas no iría al manicomio. Por ningún motivo dejaría que eso sucediera. Si significaba matar a todo Londres para lograrlo, lo haría. Era muy difícil definir qué hacer, porque esa noche en especial, fue la noche de ellos dos. Fue la noche donde James se entregó a Thomas.

Las huellas de esa noche todavía corrían por la sangre de James y en sus noches más solitarias, invocaba las imágenes junto con las sensaciones, para alivianar la carga sexual. Lo único que lo excitaba con éxito abrumador. La noche en que los dos se amaron con verdadera entrega, diciendo lo que sus corazones ya sabían desde hace rato.

No podía faltar a esa cita. No podía dejar que esa noche se perdiera, porque en el caso de fracasar en su misión, solo eso lo mantenía en pie, junto con su ira por haberlo perdido. Eso era la leña de las llamas de su ira. Por eso debía apartarse, pero no morir, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas. Además, era demasiado tarde, viajaban por el Támesis, pronto aparecería el puerto de Londres. Planear su muerte ficticia sería complicado. Quería verlo. Dolía como los demonios, porque quería verlo, desesperadamente. No tenía opción, eran más de diez años, debía verlo o moriría de verdad.

Sus sentimientos volvieron a traicionarlo, turbando su mente, sin poder concentrarse para hacer el plan. Hacer esto, siendo el capitán Flint podía, podía planear en el calor de la batalla, con la sangre caliente por la ira. James McGraw no servía para esto, por eso lo destruyeron en un mundo lleno de maquinaciones, de conspiraciones. Tenía que conspirar, engañar a Peter Ashe y al conde, pero él no era muy buen conspirador. El conde y Peter Ashe eran los mejores conspiradores, basados en la confianza de los pobres tontos.

No había confianza, podría jugar con eso. Les haría creer que era una inocente paloma, después escaparse de forma sigilosa. Dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta. No podía matar a James McGraw, pero quizás podría neutralizarlo, sacarlo del juego. Entonces, fue a la cabina del capitán y pidió hablar con él a solas.

Apenas dejó el barco fue a su habitación, la cual arrendaba en el centro. Hizo sus maletas, es decir, sus maletas definitivas y luego volvió al muelle, donde dejó su equipaje en custodia. No volvería nunca más a su habitación.

Se aseguró que nadie lo siguiera. Ahora venía con sus armas en los cintos, su espada y una carta bajo su chaqueta. Cuando caminaba hacia la puerta de los Hamilton, sus piernas temblaban de forma terrible. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría.

Antes de entrar a la mansión vio una persona sospechosa, pero no se detuvo a observarla para que no se diera cuenta de que la había detectado. Si la veía otra vez, quería decir que estaban bajo vigilancia y cuando él saliera de la mansión, estas darían el aviso para ir en busca de Thomas.

Su mente estaba bastante confusa al cruzar el vestíbulo. Años que no veía al amor de su vida y también vería a Miranda. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero debía controlarse, porque también estaba su enemigo. Peter Ashe estaba coludido con Arthur Hamilton, así que debía tranquilizar su espíritu para que no lo delatara. Sería muy difícil.

Estaba en lo correcto. Solo entró a la sala donde estaban y quedó paralizado. Ahí estaban los tres como recordaba, pese a estarse preparando desde el barco, nada pudo contra el impacto de verlos. Dejó que los otros hablaran, en realidad, no los dejó, sino que no pudo hablar hasta cuando se le acercó Thomas y extendió su mano. James pudo reaccionar y darle la mano cuando solo quería empujarlo hacia sí, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera supo de qué hablaba, pero como sabía lo que dijo respondió:

—Nassau cayó. El gobernador y su familia fueron arrastrados a la plaza donde los mataron a todos. No hay ley en Nassau, está en poder de los piratas. Yo apenas pude salir de ahí con vida. Todo está perdido —sonó lo más derrotado que pudo.

Thomas recibía la noticia como la primera vez. Tuvo que sentarse por la impresión. Miranda le sostuvo los hombros.

—Entonces, todo está perdido —dijo Peter Ashe.

Ahí estaba el pie, definitivamente, todo cambiaría desde este momento.

—Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer —respondió James—. Los Piratas tienen el control del fuerte y una buena flota de naves. Además, formaron una alianza, nombrando a Teach Rey de los Piratas.

—¡Dios! —dijo Thomas con la mano en su frente a modo de abatimiento.

Peter Ashe, no lo engañaba, el maldito estaba feliz, así como estaba molesto cuando dijo lo contrario y su plan de pedirle ayuda a Hennessey. Ahora no le pediría nada a Hennessey, ni siquiera lo iría a ver al supuesto padre que pensaba tenía. Ese era igual de traicionero que el padre de Thomas. En ese momento, lo miró y supo lo que ella diría, así que antes de eso dijo:

—Thomas, me permites una palabra, en privado.

Thomas quitó su mano de su cara y lo miró curioso. Aceptó, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Peter Ashe. Era peligroso, pero debería arriesgarse en esto. Siguió a Thomas al despacho. Cuando cerró la puerta en su espalda, James le puso el pestillo.

—¿James? ¿Qué sucede?

Caminó rápido hasta él y lo asaltó con un beso fogoso donde le hizo perder el equilibrio a Thomas. No cayó, porque James lo agarró con fuerza y lo guio contra el escritorio, donde lo abrazó al punto de las lágrimas, incluso algunas cayeron por su rostro, entonces lo dejó de besar, solo para abrazarlo. No dejó que le viera su rostro húmedo, así que tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas en el hombro de Thomas y obligarse a controlarse un poco. Todavía estaban en peligro.

—¿Qué te pasa James? Me asustas.

—Quédate así un rato, por favor…. Fueron tres meses.

Dijo eso último para despistar y no alterar a Thomas más de lo que estaba. Resultó, porque lo sintió reír, eso hizo cambiar el ambiente, hacerlo llevadero con respecto a la situación. James debía enfriar sus sentimientos, porque era la hora de actuar y salvarlos a todos.

—Lo sé, fueron los tres meses más largos de mi vida —dijo Thomas.

Era el momento. Así que dejó de abrazarlo y lo encaró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿James?

—Thomas, te amo. Necesito que confíes en mí ¿Confiarás en mí?

La mirada de Thomas estaba en alerta.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti ¿Me dirás lo que sucede?

—Estamos en peligro. Tú, yo y Miranda. Necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te pido o nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Amaba a ese hombre ¡Dios, cómo lo amaba! El orgullo de eso infló su pecho adolorido.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —respondió Flint.

Momento después salieron los dos del despacho. Venían con un aire abatido, en especial Thomas, quien no miró a nadie y tomó asiento en el sillón de antes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Peter Ashe.

Thomas se agarró la cabeza y negó. No podía hablar.

—¿Teniente? —preguntó Miranda.

James suspiró, aquí venía. Debía ser convincente.

—Mi comisión ha terminado aquí, por esta razón, me… me envían al frente.

—¡Qué! —chilló Miranda— ¡No!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Peter.

James llevó su mano al interior de su chaqueta y sacó una carta, que extendió al hombre. El hombre la tomó, leyó, mientras Miranda se acercaba a ellos con las manos juntas de angustia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Miranda.

Peter la miró y luego miró la hoja.

—Son sus órdenes —dijo Peter—. Mañana debe presentarse en el almirantazgo para embarcarse a la guerra.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿Thomas? —pregunta Miranda.

Thomas no responde nada, solo niega con la cabeza, sin sacar su mano de la frente.

—Lady Miranda tiene razón, podemos usar nuestras influencias y…

—Me siento indispuesto —interrumpió Thomas—. Disculpen, no puedo…Miranda, ¿me acompañas?

Miranda lo vio angustiada y fue a tomar su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón. Parecía tan abatido y débil, que sorprendió. Caminó despacio, mientras los dos hombres no se movían de su sitio.

—Tendrás que disculparme, querido amigo. Nos vemos otro día —le dijo Thomas a Peter Ashe al pasar por su lado.

James también se vio abatido, pero se acercó al enemigo para retirarlo de la escena.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Peter a James.

—No importa lo que haga, yo iré al frente.

—¿Por qué quieres eso?

—No tengo opción. Mi capitán irá también al frente y he decidido acompañarlo.

—¿Al capitán Collins?

James suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Esa era la firma de la carta con las órdenes para ir al frente.

—Vamos —le dijo James.

Peter Ashe fue acompañado por James a la salida de la mansión Hamilton. Lo dejó en la entrada y lo despidió.

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Peter.

—Debo despedirme de Lady Hamilton. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará —aseguró James.

—Comprendo, esto es muy inesperado —dijo Peter ensimismado.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó James con sospecha.

Peter quedó descolocado con la pregunta. No supo responder adecuadamente. Quedó pensando un momento antes de responder. No pasó desapercibido para James.

—Pensé que eras un gran amigo de los Hamilton —respondió al fin.

—Lo soy —dijo James—. Pero mi deber primero es con mi patria. Soy un oficial de la marina, que acaba de ver como los piratas acabaron con los ingleses.

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido. James esperaba que se lo imaginara patriota con algún sentido por ser teniente de la marina. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, en todo momento, con ese traidor, porque no sabía si podría ganar algún tiempo con esto. Quizás fuera ahora directo con Alfred Hamilton a contarle lo sucedido. Miró hacia las calles de forma disimulada para ver si había hombres, vigilando. Solo vio a uno, el mismo de antes.

—Ha sido un honor, teniente —dijo Peter, dándole la mano.

—El honor fue mío —respondió James con el apretón de manos.

Vio cómo subía al carruaje y se iba. Volvió al interior de la mansión junto al criado, caminó lento con ganas de correr. Por un momento creyó que no llegaría al cuarto de Thomas, pero cuando llegó entró rápido y cerró la puerta con pestillo. La pareja lo quedó, mirando. Miranda tenía una cara de funeral.

—¿Le dijiste? —preguntó James a Thomas.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Miranda abatida.

—Lo siento, pero debemos irnos pronto. La casa está vigilada y Peter partió a juntarse con el conde.

El rostro de Thomas palideció.

—¿Huiremos? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Miranda.

—Se los diré en su momento —respondió James.

—¡Qué! —chilló Miranda.

James la hizo callarse con un dedo en sus labios. Miró las cortinas y estaban cerradas por completo.

—Es hora de empacar —dijo Thomas.

—Pero debe haber otra manera. Hablas de huir como delincuentes en la noche y abandonarlo todo.

—Créeme, lo pensé todo y no vi ningún otro camino. Si mi muerte pudiera aplacar a Lord Alfred, moriría sin pensarlo, pero él ya tomó una decisión. Desde el momento que tacharon a Thomas de loco, todo acabó. Él es capaz de enviar a su propio hijo a Bethlem y matarlo, solo por mantener su honor.

—¿Bethlem? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Miranda.

James no podía decir que venía del futuro, eso era demasiado increíble y no le creerían.

—Bethlem… —susurró Thomas.

—¿Thomas? ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Miranda.

James frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—Mi padre siempre me amenaza con eso. Dice que hay una cura experimental en ese hospital para lo que tengo.

—¿Para lo que tienes? —pregunta James.

—Sí, mis gustos por los hombres.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Miranda—. Ese hombre es un malvado.

—Miranda, debemos ser fuertes si queremos permanecer juntos —le dijo Thomas.

—Miranda —dijo James—. No te obligaremos a venir con nosotros, pero la vida de Thomas corre peligro y no lo dejaré atrás por nada del mundo. Si quieres, después puedes irte a Boston o adónde tú quieras.

Hubo un silencio.

—Iré con ustedes. Mi lugar es dónde está mi esposo.

Thomas sonrió con tristeza y James la adoró otro poco.

—Está decidido. Hay que empacar, nos iremos esta noche —dijo James.

—Yo ya tengo listo algo, pensaba irme para acallar los rumores —dijo Miranda.

—Eres muy precavida, querida. Por favor, despide a los sirvientes de sus tareas y solo quédate con la de tu confianza. Termina de empacar.

—Vendrá un carruaje a las cuatro de la mañana. Debemos ser pacientes. Dejaremos todo empacado y esperaremos el momento. No dormiremos —dijo James.

—Será una larga noche.

Así fue, la noche más larga de su vida. James ayudó a empacar a Thomas. Debían llevar suficiente dinero para sostenerse, llevar algunas cosas de valor para cambiar o vender. Lo hicieron en silencio para no despertar a los sirvientes. Solo la doncella de Miranda los ayudaba.

 **Capítulo 1.-**

No hay muchos lectores, ni escritores de fic FlinHamilton de idioma español de esta serie. Me gustaría ver más de ellos. Ni siquiera está la opción para poner a Thomas Hamilton T_T


	2. La estrategia para el futuro

**Alterando el Tiempo**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 2: La estrategia para el futuro.**

Cuando tenían todo arreglado, James hizo una petición extraña a Miranda.

—¿Podrías dejarnos solos a Thomas y a mí por un rato?

James la miró de forma tan intensa, que Miranda descubrió lo que le pedía sin preguntar nada.

—Por supuesto, si pasa algo les avisaré —dijo Miranda.

—No trates de hacer nada. Si pasa algo, nos avisas de inmediato.

—Así lo haré. Me iré a vestir para el viaje —dijo Miranda.

Cerraron la habitación. Thomas quedó parado a un lado de la cama con rostro melancólico.

—Dime que esto no es una despedida —dijo Thomas temblando.

—No, no lo es. Te necesito para seguir adelante y no detenerme sin importar qué pase.

Entonces lo besó con desesperación.

—Quiero ser tuyo —dijo James.

—James…

Los besos se volvieron intensos y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Tropezaron, cayeron encima de la cama.

—Thomas, Thomas, no sabes cuánto deseaba esto.

—Debiste decírmelo antes.

—Debí hacerlo. Debí hacer muchas cosas. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

—No es tan terrible. No exageres —dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

James sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Cómo decirle que lo que le decía es por los errores del pasado? Del pasado que ahora estaba a punto de cambiar. Deseaba cambiarlo con todas sus fuerzas y haría lo que fuera necesario. Esta vez sería diferente.

Quedaron desnudos. Sin ninguna prenda en sus cuerpos. Las caricias se intensificaron de forma tan desesperada. James hace diez años que no tocaba a Thomas y estas sensaciones lo enloquecían. Dejó de estar encima de él, así que rodó para ponerse debajo. Thomas entendió la petición y buscó el lubricante en la mesita de noche. James acarició el pene de Thomas, pellizcando la punta, eso sorprendió al otro. Lo dejó sin aliento, casi se le cayó la botellita del lubricante e hizo sonreír a James con travesura. Thomas capturó sus labios.

—Me encanta tu barba —le dijo Thomas.

Su barba, la dejó crecer el tiempo en que fue a Nassau, no se la quitó nunca más, solo la recortó o cambió de forma. El hecho que le gustara a Thomas fue una de las razones para dejarla.

—Y tus pecas —finalizó.

Le daba besos en los hombros donde estaba plagado de pecas rojizas. Le encantaba sus besos, su boca, todo de él, todo lo que le pudiera hacer. Cuando untó sus dedos para prepararlo, sintió derretirse con su toque. No sabía cómo iba a soportar eso, porque estaba demasiado necesitado. Diez años era demasiado tiempo y no se metió con nadie durante todo ese tiempo. Vivía como un monje renegado y vengativo contra el mundo.

Al entrar en su cuerpo dobló su espalda y gimió, maravillosamente. Dolía, pero era un dolor soportable para alguien como él, quien sometía a su cuerpo a continuas peleas. Además, ese dolor en específico, lo hacía recordar, ese momento en el tiempo, donde le perteneció a su Thomas.

James no podía dejar de abrazarlo. Agarró el trasero de Thomas y empujaba en su interior. Una y otra vez, escoció, dolía, ya que hace bastante tiempo de esa memorable última vez. Pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer, uno muy intenso. Su piel se sonrojó entera ante los ojos fascinados de Thomas, la escasa luz a las velas, así lo hacía ver.

—Thomas, Thomas…

Gimió sin control, la verdad no quería controlarse, quería gemir y gemir por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Gemir tanto, que lo recordaría hasta la muerte. Lo adoraba, adoraba sentirse de esa forma y dolía de solo pensar, que perdió a Thomas una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tenerlo ahí, dentro de él, era un milagro, uno muy imposible. Por un momento temió, de que todo se tratara de un sueño, producto de la magia de esa bruja, la cual lo transportó a ese lugar, pero era tan vívido que lo descartó al instante.

Los besos de Thomas en su cuerpo, lo quemaban. Sus caricias no lo dejaban respirar. Se perdió en el placer y perdió la cabeza. Todo era igual, pero diferente de alguna forma extraña que no pudo dilucidar. Se dejó llevar sin saber si eso sería su perdición, si sería peligroso o si acabarían con ellos en ese instante, porque lo que quería era estar ahí, con él, solo con él.

Ese calor tibio en su alma, era como un bálsamo reconfortante lleno de paz. Necesitaba de eso en su vida tormentosa, sin descanso. Necesitaba embriagarse con el amor de Thomas y eso hizo esa noche. La última noche que estuvo con él hace más de diez años.

El orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa, lo azotó por todo su cuerpo. Eso era verdadero, lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante y la emoción le hizo rodar lágrimas, doler la garganta, temblar el cuerpo.

—James, James —escuchó la dulce voz de su amado.

Abrió los ojos con somnolencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eso fue… eso fue… increíble —dijo James, pasándose la mano por la cara.

Thomas lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y esparció besitos por su rostro mientras recuperaban el aliento, pero no los latidos de sus corazones. Estos estaban revolucionados con tanto amor revelado. Les tomó varios minutos recobrarse y cuando James reaccionó lo hizo con suspicacia al saber que todavía estaban en peligro.

—Mejor nos vestimos y terminemos de empacar tus cosas.

—Primero lo primero —dijo con misterio Thomas.

El otro no supo a lo que se refería, hasta que se dirigió al lavatorio donde vació la jarra con agua. Humedeció un paño húmedo. James veía todo esto como si fuera una alucinación. Era tan etéreo todo y debió sacudir su cabeza para enfocar bien, antes de perder la noción con el miedo de volver al futuro, a su realidad. Todavía no había terminado en esto.

Disfrutó mucho el paño sobre su cuerpo, luego se vistió rápido y se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el viaje. Deberían llevar un baúl para las cosas. James pensó seriamente, en dejar el baúl desocupado para esconder adentro a Thomas, pero lo encontró muy extremo. Si eran descubiertos por esa persona o personas que los vigilaban, James los mataría. Así de simple. Estaba decidido a todo esta vez. Quería ir por el o los guardias que vigilaban la casa de Thomas, también quería ir por Peter y el conde para matarlos a ambos con su espada. Quería ir donde Hennessey y golpearlo, matarlo, quizás una cosa u otra, o las dos. Sentía muchas cosas al respecto, pero no dejaría solo a Thomas. No le quitaría la vista de encima hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Así que cuando terminaron de empacar, Flint quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Miranda.

—Esperamos —dijo Flint—. Pedí un coche antes de venir aquí para que estuviera en la madrugada.

James también tenía una pregunta en su cabeza.

"Si la casa está vigilada, ¿cómo nos escabulliremos con todo el equipaje?" —pensaba James.

Esa era una buena pregunta. La misma que se estaba haciendo desde que entró en la casa.

—Debemos apagar las velas. No debe existir signo de movimiento en esta casa como si durmiéramos.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas.

—Esto me está asustando —dijo Miranda.

—No debes asustarte ¿Hay algún lugar lejano en esta casa, que no se vea desde afuera? ¿Dónde podríamos pasar esas horas? —preguntó James.

—Por supuesto, que lo hay. Esta es una mansión e incluso tiene cuartos secretos —dijo Thomas.

—Y salidas secretas —añadió emocionada Miranda.

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había escuchado de eso, pero pensaba que eran mitos de las personas. Jamás se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos. Esto era una buena oportunidad para el escape.

—¿Creen que podemos escaparnos por esas salidas? —preguntó James, atropelladamente.

—Creo que sí, para eso las hicieron, deberían funcionar —reflexionó Thomas—. Aunque esta casa es bastante vieja.

—Deberíamos revisarla, porque si está cerrada, podríamos ocupar nuestro tiempo en abrirla.

Miranda envió a dormir a su doncella. Le dijo una mentirita de que mañana se despedirían y emprenderían el viaje a Europa. Fue lo que acordaron. La sirvienta le ofreció ayudarla para prepararse a dormir, pero ella declinó la oferta. Hicieron como si todos fueran a sus habitaciones, Miranda y Thomas quedaron juntos, James se fue a la de invitados. Apagaron las luces y cuando todo estaba en calma, James fue en busca de la pareja y se escabulleron por los corredores oscuros.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! —susurró Miranda detrás de Thomas.

—Shhh, querida —silenció Thomas—. Debemos concentrarnos, sino queremos caer de bruces o golpearnos en esta oscuridad.

Thomas los guiaba. Debían llegar al estudio, porque detrás de la biblioteca estaba la puerta secreta. Lo malo es que el estudio se veía para la calle y si prendían las velas, los verían, pero había una ligera penumbra por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas. Thomas conocía muy bien el camino, pues cuando era niño solía esconderse ahí de su padre.

Detrás de la base de una estatua griega, que está al lado de la biblioteca, había una palanca. Thomas debía arrodillarse y meter la mano en una hendidura para jalarla. Así lo hizo y escucharon un click. Thomas se levantó y luego fue a la biblioteca para tirar de ella. La entrada rechinó, pero no se movió. Thomas recibió ayuda de James y juntos pudieron abrir la entrada, suficiente para entrar ahí.

—Querida, no creo que debas entrar aquí —dice Thomas.

—Pero qué dices, quiero ir con ustedes.

—Está sucio y habrá bichos. No es un lugar para una dama.

—Deberíamos explorar primero y después ver si podemos usarlo ¿Adónde llega esto? —preguntó James.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Puede que esté clausurado.

—Entonces, lo mejor es que Miranda nos espere aquí. Si el lugar es peligroso, podrá prestarnos ayuda.

Miranda comprendió a lo que se refería. James agarró un atizador de la chimenea. Thomas tomó la delantera con un candelabro que encendió cuando estaban en el túnel, pero antes que siguiera James, Miranda lo tomó del hombro y le dijo al oído:

—Si hay peligro, sálvalo a él.

James, sabiendo lo que sabía, solo asintió en la penumbra. Siguió a Thomas por el túnel y decidió tomar él la delantera.

—Es mejor que vaya primero… por los bichos —dijo James.

—Pero…

James sonrió y Thomas quedó callado. Siguieron caminando, James quitaba las telas de arañas del camino con el atizador, también había ratas, las cuales ahuyentó hacia sus pequeñas cuevas en las paredes.

—Ya sabía que había ratas, pero no me creían.

—Es la historia de tu vida, mi amado Thomas —dijo James.

Thomas sonrió y siguieron caminando por el túnel. James estaba acostumbrado a las alimañas, en cambio Thomas no, el aire también era bastante espeso por la nula ventilación. Caminaron un buen trecho antes de dar con el final. Una enorme puerta de piedra les obstaculizaba el paso.

—¿Cómo moveremos esa cosa? —preguntó James.

—Debe haber algún mecanismo. Los Hamilton no somos tan fuertes.

—Espero que todavía funcione.

James dejó a Thomas para que viera el mecanismo que él no podía ver en ninguna parte. Si tenía alguna duda de la inteligencia de Thomas, aquí la dejó en claro, pues con los dedos fue, pasando las piedras sin tocarlas, realmente, sino más bien inspeccionándolas con cuidado. Luego vio algo que le llamó la atención, algo que él tampoco vio. Puso su mano en una piedra y empujó con fuerza. Esta se hundió, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a moverse. Cayó tierra cuando la puerta se abrió. James decidió ir primero.

Era un terreno baldío, bastante extraño. No sabía que existiera en esa ciudad algo así, pero, generalmente había casas con jardines y este podía ser el jardín o patio de una casa. La luz de la luna poco revelaba, pero se notaba que estaban a unas cuadras de la mansión Hamilton.

—Así es como evadiremos a los guardias —dijo James—. Tomaré el carruaje con el baúl y los recogeré por aquí.

—El otro equipaje lo trasladaremos por acá ¿Estás seguro que el baúl no llamará la atención?

—Puede que llame la atención, pero si solo llevo eso, creerán que ustedes me han dado un obsequio. No parecerá extraño.

Decidieron volver, dejando abierta la salida. Contaron su plan a Miranda y junto con ella acarrearon las maletas por el túnel. Eran tres maletas y el baúl, consideraron seriamente, dejar el baúl, pero abandonaban una vida, lo necesitarían. Además, James recordaba las penurias que pasaron al principio, no porque no tuvieran dinero, sino por la escases de cosas para comprar. Con el tiempo él fue recolectando enseres como obsequios a Miranda.

El terreno baldío daba a la calle.

—Bien —dijo James—. Me esperan aquí escondidos. Yo pasaré a buscarlos. Si ven que el carruaje pasa de largo, se esconden y me esperan.

Lo que no le gustaba del plan era separarse de Thomas. Algo podía pasar en el intertanto.

—¿Por qué no pasamos el baúl por el túnel también? —dijo Thomas—. Y cargamos todo junto. Creo que es sospechoso si lo subes contigo.

Eso era verdad. Decidieron ir por el baúl, Miranda quedó cuidando las maletas. Fue difícil llevárselo por la penumbra de la casa hasta el estudio, pero lo lograron, ya que cada uno lo tomó de un extremo. Pasó justo por el túnel y pudieron llegar al terreno baldío.

—Creo que debemos salir de aquí y ponernos en la entrada de alguna casa —dijo Thomas.

—Es peligroso —dijo James.

—El cochero no nos puede ver salir de estos jardines, levantaría sospechas. En cambio, si le dices que vas a buscar a unos señores que viajarán. No tendrás problemas.

—Eso es arriesgado ¿Qué pasa si me siguen?

—No te seguirán y si te siguen, tú te darás cuenta y no pasarás cerca de nosotros.

—Si pasa un coche, podríamos tomarlo y nos juntaríamos en el puerto —dijo Miranda.

—No pasará ningún coche a esta hora. Es muy temprano ¡Dios, incluso los pueden asaltar!

—Déjame una pistola —dijo Thomas.

—No, no haré eso.

Flint estaba nervioso, ya suficiente tenía con separarse de Thomas, como para ahora dejarlos solos en la calle con una pila de maletas y una pistola para defenderse.

—No te esperaremos mucho, ya casi es la hora —dijo Thomas.

Con el ajetreo, no se dieron cuenta de la hora y esta pasaba muy rápido. James calculó que solo los dejaría unos minutos solos, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

—James, estamos huyendo en medio de la noche. Debemos tomar algunos riesgos. Nada es seguro —dijo Thomas.

—Es eso a lo que temo, pero tienes razón. Solo quiero que sepas, que si te pasa algo, yo te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno, por eso debes cuidarte —concluyó James con convicción.

Thomas sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Momentos después ayudaba a transportar el baúl a la casa más próxima. Los dejó en la entrada de otra mansión parecida a la de los Hamilton y fue por las maletas. Cuando tenían todo ahí, le pasó una de sus pistolas cargadas y con el dolor de su alma, los dejó solos.

A esa hora de la noche no había nadie en las calles y Miranda comenzó a asustarse, pero sería por poco tiempo. James mientras tanto corrió, cerró la salida del túnel y la entrada. Se le ocurrió algo y fue a la habitación de Thomas donde puso una almohada bajo las cubres como si estuviera durmiendo alguien ahí. Luego cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió a la puerta de calle para esperar al carruaje, el cual llegó a la hora convenida gracias a la puntualidad inglesa.

Miró a su alrededor con disimulo. No vio a nadie sospechoso o a los vigilantes de antes. Quizás se fueron a dormir, sabiendo que no pasaría nada durante la noche. Antes de subir al carruaje dijo en voz alta al cochero su dirección para que así si alguien escuchaba, pensara que iba a su casa. Subió al carruaje y volvió a mirar por si alguien los seguía y nada. Nadie los seguía. Le dijo al cochero que debían buscar a unos viajeros y entonces, en vez de tranquilizarse, se puso peor de nervioso. Ahora sospechaba de todo el mundo, hasta del cochero. Cualquier cosa que pasara de aquí en adelante, estaría muerta si se interpusiera en su camino. El coche se detuvo y James saltó en guardia.

—¿Le ayudo a subir las cosas, caballero? —preguntó el cochero.

—Por favor, si fuera tan amable —respondió Thomas.

James estaba a punto de una taquicardia y le costó tranquilizarse cuando vio como subían al coche las cosas. Camino al embarcadero, James no paraba de mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Alguien nos sigue? —susurró Miranda.

—No, creo que no.

—¿Lo crees o estás seguro? —preguntó Thomas.

James pareció pensarlo. Volvió a mirar.

—No, no nos siguen —dijo al fin.

—Eso es bueno, quiere decir que reducimos el peligro —dijo Thomas.

—No pudo ser tan fácil.

—¿Fácil? —preguntó Miranda— ¿Llamas a esto fácil?

James sonrió y fue cuando el coche se detuvo otra vez, crispando los nervios del pirata.

—Llegamos —dijo el cochero.

Bajaron las cosas del carruaje, pagaron al cochero y fueron a embarcarse con nombres falsos.

—Hay un barco que parte para Italia. Dejaré una pista falsa —informó James.

James compró los pasajes a nombre de los tres y dijo que se estaban embarcando. Vio a tres personas que estaban comprando pasajes.

—Les regalo estos pasajes —dijo James.

Ellos lo miraron con cara desconfiada.

—Se los regalo, porque no los usaremos y no quiero perderlos. Así que se los daré a ustedes, pero deberán usar esos nombres. Es el único inconveniente.

—¡Ah!, si es por eso, no nos quejamos.

—Me alegra.

—Gracias amigo. Nos ahorró un dineral.

James se despidió y fue corriendo a embarcarse. Su equipaje también estaba en el puerto así que no tuvo problemas para subirlo. Subió al bote, asustado de verse solo, ya que ellos deberían estar arriba del barco. Apenas saltó a bordo, buscó con su mirada a sus amores. Ellos aparecieron como por arte de magia.

—¡Qué bueno verlos! —exclamó—. Zarparemos en unos instantes.

En unas horas más cuando saliera el sol, se iniciaría el día que marcó su vida. Thomas iría al manicomio y él junto a Miranda huirían a Nassau, solo que ahora había cambiado su destino. Los tres irían a Nassau.

Esos minutos de espera, fueron los peores de su vida. Se hicieron una eternidad. Veía a los guardias del conde venir al muelle y bajarlos del barco. Entonces sonó la campana y elevaron las anclas.

Por primera vez, James pudo respirar tranquilo. El barco se movilizó hacia su nuevo destino, pero James no le quitó la vista al puerto de Londres. Vio al otro barco rumbo a Italia también partir con sus dobles. No podía creer que habían huido sin que él derramara una gota de sangre. Eso no parecía nada de lógico.

En Londres, resultó que sí, los vieron. El vigilante llegó a la segunda mansión del conde para dar su reporte. Encontró desayunando a Lord Alfred y a Lord Ashe en la misma mesa. Lord Ashe había pasado la noche como invitado en la casa de Lord Alfred.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lord Alfred.

—Todo tranquilo. El teniente salió en la madrugada de la casa. Dejé a mi compañero en el puesto hasta ahora nadie más ha salido —dijo el vigilante.

—Eso está bien, puedes retirarte.

Cuando estuvieron solos Lord Alfred habló.

—Esa fue una despedida muy larga —dijo con malicia.

Peter correspondió a la sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hay que darle mérito, es un hombre muy vigoroso.

—Por eso es mejor tenerlo en el frente —dijo el conde.

—Ya debió presentar los papeles de reclutamiento.

—También nosotros nos presentaremos en la casa de mi hijo.

—¿Todavía cree necesario enviarlo al hospital? Ya no hay peligro de caer en vergüenza.

—No, por el momento, pero no puedo confiar en mi hijo en que vuelva a caer. Ya se lo tenía advertido y no me obedeció. Ahora que está decaído es el momento perfecto. Lo convenceré de que lo mejor es internarlo o acuso al teniente de ser sodomita.

—Pero eso lo comprometerá a él también y por ende, a usted.

—Tengo las pruebas que necesito. Thomas elegirá bien.

Momentos después, llegaron a la mansión de los Hamilton y les dieron las noticias de que los señores todavía estaban durmiendo. Lord Alfred llevaba dos de sus guardias.

—Despiértelo, dígale que es una emergencia —ordenó el conde.

El sirviente volvió, diciendo que su amo no le respondía, que quizás seguía enfermo. Lord Alfred salió rumbo a la habitación de su hijo y la golpeó, luego la abrió.

—Thomas, levántate ya no eres un niño.

Fue y quitó la cubre de la cama con brusquedad para quedar solo con la visión de la almohada. Los ojos del conde se abrieron de par en par con furia.

Navegando con viento a favor, los amantes felices de haber escapado de un futuro trágico, esperaban llegar a su nuevo hogar con grandes esperanzas. James sabía lo que sucedería en el futuro, pero ahora, todo cambiaba y debería cuidarlos con más ahínco, si quería una vida plena al lado de ellos.

—¿James? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué haremos cuando lleguemos allá? —preguntó Thomas.

—Seré pirata y les llevaré grandes tesoros a ustedes dos —dijo con orgullo infantil.

—¿Pirata? ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

—Thomas tiene razón, no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma —dijo Miranda.

—Sé que es peligroso, pero tiene muchas ventajas que quiero compartir con ustedes dos. La libertad es una de ellas —explicó James.

—No entiendo lo que dices —dijo Thomas.

—Ya lo comprenderán, pero si no les gusta, estoy dispuesto a ir donde ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando sea seguro.

—¿Dices que Nassau es seguro? ¿Te estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Con todos esos asesinos y ladrones?

—Antes que eso, ellos son marginados. Fueron expulsados de sus mundos, rechazados por ser diferentes. Son fugitivos, igual que nosotros e incomprendidos. Créanme cuando les digo que ese lugar, es quien nos dará acogida. Hay gente buena también.

—No dudo eso, James —dijo Thomas—. Le daremos una oportunidad, pero me hablas como si la llegada de la civilización a esa isla es malo para ella.

Ahí estaba Thomas otra vez, indagando en su alma, razonando la situación ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir con el plan de Thomas? Sin embargo, a esta altura el capitán Flint no quiere una colonia inglesa en Nassau, quiere una Nassau libre, y por eso estaba en preparativos de guerra cuando viajó en el tiempo para cambiarlo todo.

El capitán James Flint nació de una tragedia, surgió de la ira con la misión de salvar a Nassau. Cumplir el sueño de Thomas, porque Thomas había muerto por eso y su muerte no podía ser en vano. Debía tener significado, no podía ser todo por nada. Por eso al cumplir su misión, volvería James McGraw, a quien siempre estuvo dispuesto a regresarlo, pero ahora, ¿había necesidad de Flint? En estos momentos, en este tiempo de la historia, Nassau era completamente libre al dominio inglés. Barba Negra estaba como rey de Nassau y aunque sería por poco tiempo, creía que ese momento, fue el único en su historia donde estuvo lo más cerca de ser libre totalmente.

—Hablo de una Nassau autónoma, libre totalmente.

—¿Hablas de independencia?

—¿Independencia?

—Es un concepto revolucionario y muy mal visto por la sociedad civilizada.

—Hey, ustedes dos ¿No se aburren de hablar de política? —preguntó Miranda entre molesta y aburrida.

—Lo siento querida, nos hemos dejado llevar ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? —observó Thomas.

—¿Hablar? Deberíamos ir a dormir un poco. Si no recuerdan no hemos descansado nada desde anoche. Yo estoy muerta de cansancio.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos descansar un rato. Nos queda un largo viaje. Iremos a nuestro camarote ¿Vienes James? —invitó Thomas.

—Iré en un momento. Adelántense ustedes.

—Está bien, pero no tardes mucho.

Thomas le dio una hermosa sonrisa que él respondió como un idiota. Ya al mirar las espaldas de la pareja, vio que le faltaba bastante educación como para igualar a Thomas, pues ese concepto no lo conocía.

Independencia. Sonaba de una forma elegante y bella, le gustaba el sonido en su lengua. La independencia de Nassau, una idea revolucionaria, que solo a alguien como Thomas se le ocurriría. Sonrió de forma ladina de solo pensar en independizarse de Inglaterra para siempre, junto a su amado.

 **Fin.-**

Ups, creí que ya tenía el final y no era así. Le faltaba algunas explicaciones. Espero les guste, esta mi primera serie.


End file.
